In integrated circuits the resistance of load devices is highly temperature sensitive. Variations in resistance are due primarily to changes in surface carrier mobility with temperature. Prior art integrated circuit capacitors were essentially temperature invariant. When a time constant generating circuit is constructed on an integrated circuit using a resistive load device and an ordinarily constructed integrated circuit capacitor, the RC time constant varies significantly with changes in temperature. This creates great problems in stabilizating the oscillator frequency.